Telekinetics
Telekinetics: The bonuses that several races get to Ki damage, or all damage types, do not apply to Telekinetic powers. However, the bonuses to Ki Strikes do. The only bonus that applies to Telekinetic damage is the normal +Mnt mod and damages that refer directly to telekinetics. These are attacks on a person's mind, therefore anything which enhanced a person's speed (Superspeeds) do not work against them or with them. The only moves that do are Shunkan Idou (Instant Transmission), Kai Kai and Focused or similar. This is because these powers are heightening mental reflexes not just a physical speed boost. If it's called into question whether or not a power works with Telekinetics, consider what that power is actually doing. If it's just increasing the user's speed, then it does not work. Powers that deal damage from the telekinetics tree inflict Hand-to-Hand criticals on a natural twenty. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Telekinesis Level: 1 Type: One Cost: 1 End + ( 5 Ki per 1d6, maximum of 25 Ki/level ) UPR: Unlimited Description: You can move many small objects with your mind, causing them to hit someone relentlessly. Or you could force someone to move themself in an arkward way to disjoint their body parts or almost anything else. Be creative. This power costs 5 Ki per 1d6 to a maximum of 25 Ki per level. This attack can not be parried or countered and Superspeeds can not be used with or against it. Template: {(1d6 per 5 Ki + Ki mod) + Misc mods} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Psionic Aura Level: 2 Type: Three Cost: None UPR: Unlimited Description: Using this power, you learn how to create a layer of force around yourself, made from your psionic prowess. It is considered a shield with your (MNT*2) hit points, and it regains MNT/2 hit points on each of your actions. This shield can function even if the user is unconscious, and will always be up unless you wish it not to be, such as if you choose to use a different aura or shield to stop an attack. This aura is reflexive, and like all auras, it can not be used with any kind of block except for Power Block, and can it can not be used more than once in a combo situation. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Minor ESP Level: 2 Type: Two UPR: Unlimited Description: You can speak to others in their minds. You must be able to see or sense the person to do this, and they can not reply to you in the same fashion unless they have Minor ESP and can see or sense you. For obvious reasons, no form of ESP can be sent/recieved while you're unconcious. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Telekinetic Parry Level: X Type: Three Cost: 30 Ki UPR: Unlimited Description: This power allows you to use your mind to deflect Hand to Hand and Sword attacks away from your body. You use your Ki strike vs. the strike roll at no penalty. Your attacker benefits from any superspeeds they use, but you can not use superspeeds with this power. You take a -4 penalty if you try to parry a Multiattack or Combo. This power's Ki cost is only paid once per action, regardless of how many parry rolls are made. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Super Telekinesis Level: X Type: One Cost: 1 End + ( 25 Ki per 1d6*10, maximum of 25 Ki per level ) UPR: Unlimited Description: This power is identical to Telekinesis, except stronger. It deals 1d6*10 damage for every 25 Ki spent, with a maximum of 25 Ki per level, and the damage Ignores Armor. This power can not be parried or countered, and Superspeeds can not be used with or against it. Up to twice per round you may make this attack Shield Piercing at the cost of +10*Level Ki. Template: {(1d6*10 per 25 Ki + Ki mod) + Misc mods} IA ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Telekinetic Enhancement Level: X Type: Two Cost: 3 Ki per +2 Damage, maximum of 15 Ki/level UPR: Once per action Description: With this power you can channel additional Ki in to your telekinetic strikes. Your opponent always knows when you're using this power, and you must declare it when you use the enhancement, before they declare their defense. You gain +2 damage per 3 Ki spent, with a maximum of 15 Ki/level. Template: (5*2*level) Additional Damage ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Solid aura Level: X Type: Three Cost: None UPR: Unlimited Description: This power replaces the power Psionic Aura, and is essentially a much stronger version of it. Your aura now has MNT*4 HP, and is now SP resistant. It functions exactly like Psionic Aura. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Capture Ball Level: X2 Type: Two Cost: 1 End + ( 25 Ki + 25 Ki per three levels ) UPR: 1/Round Description: With this power, you can entrap an opponent in a globe of psychokinetic force. You roll a Ki strike roll to do so, and if successful, you can hold them captive for 1+level/3 actions, spending 25 Ki per action they're held. This power can not be parried or countered, and Superspeeds can not be used with or against it. This ability has -4 to strike. While they are trapped, they can not attack, be attacked, charge, or move. They can do only the following: * Use a Superform/Statbooster * Use the powers Rest, Rejuvenate, Taiyoken, or Meditation (Cloud school) If they have the powers Kai Kai or IT, they can teleport out of the globe, which can be done as part of their action. Notes: * Capball may not be used on yourself, the energy is disrupted by your own ki. * While you may increase your Superform, you may not lower it - the Ball prevents your energy from leaving. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Psionic Surge Level: X2 Type: Two Cost: 1 End + ( 75 Ki per target ) UPR: Unlimited Description: Using this power, you can disrupt your opponent(s) ability to lock onto your Ki signature, making it harder for them to anticipate your movement. This power has a 40% chance of success, +10% per level. To use this power, you roll your chance of success, and your opponent rolls their Sense Ki roll. If you have a higher margin of success than they do, then you successfully disrupt your opponent, making them lose all their Ki lock bonuses and take a penalty equal to the highest Lock they had, which lasts for a number of rounds equal to twice the penalty. If your opponent had a +2 from their Ki Lock on you, they would lose their +2, and take a -2 penalty to all Strikes and Dodges for four rounds. Example: Shadow is level five and has psionic surge. He uses it against Xanadu, who is level six. Shadow's is at 90%, Xanadu's is 110%. Shadow rolls a twenty, giving him a 70% win margin on his roll. Xanadu must roll a 40 or less if he doesn't want to receive the penalties and only lose his lock. Unfortunately he rolls a 55, making his margin 55%. Xanadu loses the locks and receives a negative equal to the positive bonus he just had. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Freeze Level: Z Type: Three Cost: 4 End + 200 Ki UPR: 1/Battle Description: With this power you have gained an elementary grasp on how to manipulate space and time. Using this power, you can automatically dodge any attack. This power is reflexive, so you can use it even after you've failed a Dodge or Parry roll (but not after you have received the damage). This power stops everything in a Sword combo, Twice, Multislash, Dual-wielded attacks, etc.. The only exception to this rule is Ki Attacks with the Double Remote add-on, which can be remoted back at someone after they've used this power.